


7

by Jensee, Unicorn (Jensee)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Because of course he does, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Oscar Wilde memes, Past Character Death, Sex Talk, This is a talk about sex in a sexualized situation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:42:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Jensee, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensee/pseuds/Unicorn
Summary: Zolf has some things to learn, it seems, about the world he lives in.





	7

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse this is soooo far from being actually kinky but I couldn't help myself.  
thanks to Flammen for supporting me and my stupid ideas :)
> 
> During the Rome gap I guess? It would be a good six months after Hamid and Azu have been gone? Long enough for them to assume they're not coming back, basically

They're in bed, bathing in a comfortable silence while they catch their breath when it comes up for the first time. To be honest, when he reflects back on it afterwards, Zolf is kind of surprised he was the one who brought it up.

"Do you ever... miss Bertie?"

Oscar turns towards him, his hair reflecting the sunlight when they move. Not for the first time, Zolf is both awed and annoyed at how attractive the man is. Even the new scars don't do anything to temper his beauty.

"Do you?"

Zolf shrugs. Only a few weeks ago, he would have been annoyed at the avoidance technique. But he's now starting to realize Oscar is just giving himself time.

"No. I'm sorry he's dead but-"

"But he was an asshole. I get it."

Zolf looks at him. It's been weird, this thing with Oscar. The man is much more quiet that he would have expected him to be. It makes him wonder just how much of an effort it is for him to project his whole persona out in the world.

Not that there is much to project on, these days.

"I don't know. Not really. I mostly enjoyed his compagny out of spite, to be entirely honest, but he had some qualities I guess."

"Like what?"

"Like a big dick."

Zolf blinks, before seeing Oscar's teasing smile.

"What can I say? I am a simple man with simple tastes."

Zolf groans, and buries his face in the bed, trying to ignore the clear laugh rising behind him.

"You didn't seem to complain too much." He does feel brave enough to say.

That seems to bring Oscar pause for an instant.

"I wasn't trying to imply anything about you."

Zolf turns enough to send him a glance. It's not really about his ego. Oscar is human; Bertie was too and twice his size, there's got to be some difference no matter what.

"You're not like Bertie," Oscar insists, putting an arm around him to get them closer. "I... care about you."

It means a lot these days, Zolf knows, especially for Oscar Wilde.

"I know. Me too."

Oscar draws him into a kiss. He's a terrific kisser, sometimes just rough enough, demanding enough, or some other times, like this one, slow and thorough, languid and comfortable. It never fails to completely entrance Zolf.

Zolf tolerates being redirected. That doesn't mean he doesn't notice.

"So is that why you don't- you know."

It doesn't save him from embarrassment, though.

Oscar sighs with the air of a long-suffering man.

"It's fine. It's different than what I'm used to, maybe, but I also enjoy having sex with you, Zolf. Otherwise you wouldn't even be here."

Rude. That one, he uses less often.

"But you like bigger." Zolf presses on.

Oscar glares, and Zolf has to suppress the urge to snort. Despite the... unflattering subject, it's pretty fun to be riling the man up.

"I like big. _Yes_. I also like being with you, although if this goes on, I might change my mind. Is this really what you're going to be insecure about?"

Well. That does sting a bit.

"I just want to be able to... make you feel good."

Oscar sighs again.

"You do. I mean, you're a dwarf, it's not like I didn't know what I was getting myself into. If you're really so worried about it, we can always use a potion."

Zolf is certain he was about to say something, but the last part of that distracts him from his train of thought.

"What do you mean?"

Oscar looks at him, looking as confused as Zolf feels.

"I mean a potion, like the one they make specifically for that."

"What?"

There's a smirk slowly taking over Oscar's face, and Zolf feels slightly threatened. That expression on the man's face is never a good sign.

"Zolf, are you... telling me you don't know there is a whole industry of potions specifically made to facilitate intercourse between different species?"

It takes a few seconds.

"_Excuse me?!_"

Oscar bursts out laughing.

"No no no, stop! _What_?! How the hell did I not know about this?!

Oscar only laughs harder.

"Did you- You really never heard of it? It's not exactly a _secret_."

"I don't know! I just- I never- it's never come up!"

Oscar's smile is still splitting his face as he cocks his head to the side.

"Have you only ever had sex with dwarves before?"

"Well- No. I was with a woman at some point. But I guess I've never been with a guy that wasn't a dwarf?"

There's an edge there, something sharp and jagged.

They never talk about Hamid.

Oscar quickly steers them out of the choppy waters with a snide smile.

"Zolf, are you implying that straight sex is boring?"

Zolf hits him with a pillow.

It takes Oscar a few minutes to stop laughing again, and they playfully wrestle on the bed. Even without legs, Zolf has learned to be scrappy, and Oscar has never been a physically powerful man, so it doesn't take than a few minutes to succesfuly subdue him by sitting on him. Oscar is smiling, seemingly content for now, and it's nice to see him like this for once, the war and their desperate situation forgotten just a moment.

"How does it work?" he asks, ignoring the way Oscar is trying to distract him by bucking his hips up under him.

"Well, see, when two persons love one another very much..." Zolf swats the hand that'ss sneakily caressing its way to his dick, and Oscar pouts.

"_Explain_, Wilde."

"I mean it's pretty much what you'd except. I'm sure there are more... outlandish transformations, but mostly they're made to accommodate different anatomies so everybody can enjoy themselves. Even with recent events, I doubt the production has entirely stopped."

"And they can make your dick bigger."

"And they can make your dick bigger."

Zolf squints at Oscar, trying to assess if he's actually as bored as he looks or if this is just another mask.

"Well, would you... want that?"

He's thrown him a glance that says the human under him is entirely unimpressed, but his legs twitch. Maybe he's not as unaffected as he tries to be.

"I wouldn't mind it If that's something you'd want to try."

"The normal stuff, or the more "outlandish transformation"?" Zolf asks, quoting Oscar's words back at him.

The man smirks.

"I think it's been well established what _I_ like, Zolf. I'm fine with anything you want to try."

Well, that certainly is something. Zolf really needs to research this. He's certainly never thought about this kind of things before - not that he has had many long time partners to experiment with...

He's yanked back to the present by Oscar swiftly swapping their position, climbing on top of him with an expression Zolf has learned to recognize.

Hungry.

"_Now_, if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting to attend in less than an hour, and I'd like to make the best of my time with my normal, unmodified boyfriend."

This kiss certainly _isn't_ an avoidance tactic. Zolf holds on for dear life and does his best to respond in kind, all thoughts of potions and comparative inadequacy forgotten for now.

This, at least, they can figure out later.

**Author's Note:**

> this may or not be the start of something. There Has Been some discussion about Zolf learning all about sex potions and stuff and absolutely wrecking Wilde so... yup
> 
> Oh this is a new fandom so you might not know me! I'm Cyd, oneunicornaway on tumblr and twitter and I love talking to people! you're welcome to come say hi or something o/


End file.
